


How not to pick up Alphas.. Or is it?

by Bluelinklover



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: I couldn't come up with a good title or summery, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :D





	How not to pick up Alphas.. Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> A secret Valentine's Days gift for Moose ♥️💙

Hanzo Shimada has never in his life been lucky. His fate was laid out for him before he was ever born, he had no say in anything he did. But it was all stripped away when he presented as an Omega. By his father, of course. Though the man was reluctant. Sojiro Shimada was actually a decent man, he loved his children, loved his mate, and if it were his decision he would have kept Hanzo as next ‘Alpha’ of the clan. 

The Elders however, had different plans. Hanzo was shoved aside and they shifted their focus to his younger brother, Genji. The young boy hadn't even presented yet and already they were forcing him into the lessons meant for his older brother. 

It didn't get any better as the years went by. Once Genji had hit puberty he started to get rebellious, teenagers were moody as it is. But a teenage Alpha? It was a nightmare for the clan Elders. No matter what they did they couldn't seem to keep the youngest Shimada focused on clan duties and away from strip clubs and arcades. 

It wasn't until they were both in their twenties that it reached the boiling point. The Elders were fed up, the heir was a disgrace, the only Alpha child wouldn't bend to their will, they were at their wits end. So they came up with a plan. They knew they couldn't do anything directly to Sojiro's pups, else they be killed by the man himself. So they gave him an option. Sell the Omega and hand Genji over to them for 'proper training’ or they would sell them both. 

Sojiro of course, wasn't happy. Flat out refused. He spit, snarled and fought. But in the end, he knew he had to make a decision. The Elders ultimately had control and could easily pull their strings to make things happen. Which is why Hanzo now finds himself in a little rundown apartment in Santa Fe, New Mexico. He was so glad to have such a caring father. The Omega had everything he needed to survive, now it was up to him to make something of it. 

There was no way in hell that Sojiro was going to sell his child and he sure as hell wasn't going to just let them be sold. So he sent Hanzo to America, giving him money from a personal, offshore account that he had set up for children in case of emergencies, as well as the information to access it whenever he needed it. It wasn't much, not nearly as much as he was used to. But.. he supposed it was enough to get by until he could find a better source. 

Which is what brings him to different clubs every night, looking for cute rich guys to pick up. He's tried for the last three months but never had much luck. He was usually able to get them to buy him a few drinks and dinner, but they all seemed to be cheap. Hanzo wonders if this is what all Americans are like..

It wasn't until a particularly gloomy rainy day that he found him. A man in his early 40’s at the very least. The man wore a ridiculous cowboy getup, he didn't look all to fancy in Hanzo's opinion, but he supposed that there was no harm in trying. So he slid off his barstool and slunk over, striking a cute little innocent pose with his chest pushed out and his hands behind his back as he leaned forward ever so slightly, his waist length hair falling over his shoulder a little in the process. 

“Hello, is this seat taken?”   
He asks in the cutest voice he could muster, giving the older man a bright smile. The man looks up from his apple pie, a surprised look on his face. He almost looked as if he couldn't believe Hanzo was talking to him. He stared for half a second before he suddenly smiled, gesturing to the booth across from him. “Not at all Darlin’.” 

Hanzo smiles sweetly and slides into the seat, crossing his legs femininely and propping himself up with his right elbow on the table and his chin resting in his palm. “So,” he begins, a sly smile on his face. “What brings such a handsome man to such a.. dingy bar?” He says, trying to be as polite as possible, though he finds it hard to be serious when this man is wearing such ridiculous clothing.

The man raises a brow, but chuckles, leaning back in the booth. He takes a bite of his pie, chewing and swallowing before speaking. “Well, it's kinda silly. But it's the pie. Best pie in town, I come here everyday after work.” He replies, scooting the plate towards Hanzo. “Would ya like some?” he offers. 

It's Hanzo's turn to raise a brow, curious as to what this man's plan was. But.. he supposes he can go along with it, for now. With a little smile he unwraps one of the unused silverware and grabs a fork, taking a small piece of the apple pie and eating it. His eyes go wide as the taste lights up his taste buds. “Oh, oh my, this is-” Hanzo says.

“Ain't it?” the man's replies, smirking. 

Hanzo takes another bite of the pie, practically moaning, it tasted so good. The man laughs and shakes his head. “Why don't I get us another?” He asks, not giving Hanzo a chance to answer. Hanzo looked sheepish, but nodded. The man got another pie and the two spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other. 

Hanzo learned so much about the man. His name was Jesse, he grew up in a small town, he apparently had some boring job doing paperwork. Yuck. He was an alpha, and he absolutely loved dogs. Hanzo could work with this. But Jesse wouldn't give him his last name, so now he was in a bit of a pickle.. how does he know if this man has money if he can't get a full name to search him by?

Eventually, Hanzo started getting sleepy. He yawns softly, but tries to hold it in with the back of his hand. “Mm.. pardon me, I did not mean to do that.” The omega apologizes. Jesse simply smiles and laughs, shaking his head. “It ain't no thang. I'd love ta do this again, maybe we could meet up again tomorrow?” He asks. 

Hanzo perks up, surprised. Then he suddenly feels.. shy? He's never known this feeling before. “Um, sure. I'd like that.” He replies, finding himself smiling. Jesse tips his hat and slides from the booth, grabbing his wallet and laying a 20 on the table before heading towards the door. Hanzo sits there for a little while longer to finish his pie and water then he was out the door as well. 

It's been about a month now since that day and Hanzo and Jesse have met at the diner every night since then. Tonight however, tonight was special. The night before Jesse had asked Hanzo to dress nicely and wait for him at the diner. Which is where he now finds himself, sitting alone at their usual table in a nice navy blue button down shirt, a pair of black dress pants with nice black shoes to match. His hair was pulled back into a neat little bun at the base of his neck and he even wore a bit of makeup. Nothing big, just a touch of eyeliner and some clear lip gloss to really bring out his eyes and his lip color. 

His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for Jesse to show, but unfortunately, that dingy beige pick up truck never pulled into the parking lot. What did catch his eye however, was a really nice looking red mustang with black racing stripes down the middle. He can't help but ogle it and wish he had someone to take care of his financial needs. When the door opened he expected the driver to be some old guy with a couple of hookers on his arms, but to his surprise… it was Jesse! What? The guys loaded? Since when!? 

He watches Jesse shut the door to his vehicle, lock it and make his way inside. All while having such a dumbfounded look on his face. He could only stare at Jesse as the alpha approached, a giant smile on his face and.. looking quite nice, Hanzo realized. “Ya ready ta go darlin?” Jesse asks, holding his flesh hand out to help the smaller man up from his seat. Hanzo shakes himself from his stupor and nods, accepting the offered hand. Once he's on his feet he let's go only to have Jesse hold his right arm out like a proper gentleman for Hanzo to take. The omega offers a small smile and accepts the arm, taking the chance to feel the muscles that lay just beneath the cloth of the fancy suit Jesse was wearing. 

“I must say.. I'm very surprised, i thought you were just 'a small town boy from New Mexico’?” Hanzo asks, quoting Jesse's words from when they first met. Jesse simply chuckles and shakes his head. “I am just a small town boy from New Mexico.” Was the reply. Hanzo shakes his head. “I call bullshit. Your loaded! Look at that car!!” He says, slightly high pitched and gesturing to the mustang. 

“Yea well, I needed ta be sure you weren't just spendin time with me ta get at my bank account.” The Alpha states, sounding like he's had personal experiences with that before. It makes Hanzo frown. He feels guilty for some reason.. that is why he was spending time with Jesse. Well, at first anyway. Now.. he's not really sure why he does it. Is it the socialization? The free food? Maybe it's the friendship. Or.. is it the comfort and the sense of safety that this man, this alpha, provides him..

“I.. I have a confession..” Hanzo starts, sounding a little sad and upset. It's enough to make Jesse stop mid way to opening the passenger door. “Yea darlin?” 

Hanzo bites his lip nervously. “I um.. i- well-..” 

“'s alright darlin, you can tell me.” 

Hanzo sighs. “Well.. I um, I did. I was.. at first..” he mumbles in reply. It makes Jesse raise a brow. “Darlin yer not makin much sense, what's on yer mind?” 

Hanzo takes a deep breath and a gulp, then tries again. “When we first met, I um.. I was only spending time with you in the hopes that you had money.. im- I'm not really in a good situation so-” 

“That's enough.” 

Hanzo gulps, suddenly afraid of what Jesse's going to do now that he knows. Jesse resumes his action of opening the passenger door, then gestures Hanzo to get in. The omega does so quickly, shakily trying to put his seatbelt belt on and being stopped by a cold, metal hand on his. “Easy. Just calm down. Yer fine. We can talk about it over dinner, alright?” The alpha says, tone soft. Which Hanzo was certainly not expecting. 

But he nods, doing his best to calm his raging nerves and buckle his seatbelt. He manages to do so, then remains quiet as Jesse shuts the door gently and makes his way to the drivers side with an easy-going pace. Hanzo doesn't know which is scarier, an angry alpha, or a calm alpha who was just told something that should have made him very angry. He can't help but eye him wearily as the man slips in and shuts his own door. 

They drive for a long time, most of it was New Mexico desert. But finally they reach a city. A pretty big one from the looks of it. The entire ride was in silence, not even the radio could fill it. Jesse pulls into a big parking lot shortly after they hit city limits, right in the center was a huge, fancy looking building. He pulls around front and steps out, throwing his keys to the valet as another rushes over to the passenger side of the vehicle. 

“Oh um, thanks.” Hanzo says, a little flustered as he's helped out and brought around to Jesse, who was waiting by the entrance. Once the omega is securely within Jesse's grasp the valet bows deeply and rushes off to help the next vehicle. Jesse offers his arm, which Hanzo hesitantly takes, then leads him inside. 

“Table for McCree.” He tells the host at the front desk. Who looks down at a list before smiling and giving an 'Ah! Welcome back Mr. McCree!’ then leads the way to a nice, private little booth in the back. Hanzo looks around as they walk, noticing some actors and actresses, governors, mayors, so many rich people. He feels out of place, and is sure he sticks out like a sore thumb. 

Hanzo let's go of Jesse's arm once they get to their table, then slides into the seat. Jesse take she seat across from him. “We'll start with a bottle of Champagne, as well as an order of stuffed jalapeno and mushrooms.” Jesse tells the waiter, who nods and jots it down looking to Hanzo. “Uh.. water please.” He says, a little shyly. The waiter smiles, writes it down and takes off to get their order put in. 

“I can't explain, honest-”

“Stop. just stop. Don't apologise, just tell me why. Tell me why you played with my feelings and wasted my time.” 

Hanzo fidgets, looking down at the shiny table. “Um.. i- well..” he takes a deep breath and tries again. “At first, I only wanted to know if you had money. But.. the more time I spent with you, the less I cared about that. I just.. wanted to see you smile and hear you laugh.” The omega ducks his head, he can feel hi is eyes start to water. “I-Im sorry.. I just.. it's so lonely here, I hate that stupid, filthy apartment father stuck me in!” He hiccups, it makes Jesse tense. 

“Hey, calm down. Don't make a scene.” Jesse says in a hushed tone, Hanzo picks his head back up and sees people staring. He gulps and ducks his head again. “Sorry..” Jesse makes a thinking face, then sighs. “tell me more, start from the beginning.” He requests, voice gentle. He rests a hand on top of Hanzo's own smaller one. “And try to stay calm, if you feel like you can't, then stop and take a deep breath.” 

Hanzo swallows the lump in his throat and nods. He tells Jesse everything. From the time he presented to the time he met Jesse. Once he had finished he went silent, waiting nervously to see what the alpha would do next. Jesse's silent, trying to process everything that Hanzo had just told him. While he wasn't happy that the Omega tried to swindle him, he can understand why. 

He sighs, but a little smile appears on his face. “I've got a proposal that'll help us both out. You need money, I need company. It gets lonely when yer livin at the top with no one ta share it with.” Hanzo's eyes go wide when he hears Jesse say this. What did the alpha have in mind? 

“What is your proposal?” He asks, a little unsure. Jesse just smiles wider. “I'm not asking nothin major, just come n visit me. Spend some time with me, maybe sleep with me every now and then? And I'll pay ya. I'll cover whatever ya can't afford. Sound fair?” Hanzo can't do much more then stare. Was Jesse serious? “So.. you what to be my Sugar Daddy..?” He asks slowly, feeling embarrassed and strangely amused.

Jesse makes a thinking face, then busts out in loud, booming laughter that draws people's attention. Hanzo shrinks back, gulping. Jesse calms, glaring at the people that stare. They quickly go back to their own meals. The alpha clears his throat, straightens himself out, and then refocuses his attention onto Hanzo. “Yes, like a Sugar Daddy. Ifin ya don't mind that is.” 

Hanzo nibbles his lip in thought, brows furrowing. He weighs the pros and the cons. In the end he comes to the conclusion that he doesn't really have a choice if he wants to get out of the apartment he deems a shithole. Although.. he can't deny that.. that he has come to lo- no. He can't that, not yet. He wanted to see how this played out first. 

He nods, offering a small smile of his own. “I think you have a deal, Daddy~” he replies, a hand over his mouth as he giggles. 

Jesse swears his heart just exploded. He's sure this omega is going to be the death of him. That cute little giggle.. the way Hanzo's cheeks redden just the slightest bit.. fuck he's hard. Well this is awkward. He crosses his legs and hopes for the best, luckily the food comes and distracts them for a while.

Dinner is spent talking about themselves, talking about what Hanzo has to look forward to now that he's going to be well taken care of, each other's likes and dislikes, dogs and many other things. The night is still young, but old enough to retire to Jesse's penthouse. Hanzo is in denial that he's even going to be able to see the inside of a penthouse. 

Much to Hanzo's surprise, Jesse doesn't live anywhere near the dinner where they first met. It's on the complete other side of this massive city, this place is huge!! “Welcome to yer other home.” Jesse says jokingly, watching this cute little omegas reactions. 

Hanzo could only stare, amazed by this huge building. “This is your home?” He asks, turning to look at Jesse with wide eyes. Jesse nods and chuckles. “Yeah, it's also m’ work. Penthouse is on the top floor, c'mon, I'll show ya.” He says in reply, shutting the door and locking the vehicle once Hanzo's door is closed as well. 

Jesse comes around the other side and offers his arm for the omega to take, Hanzo happily took the offered arm, practically bouncing as they walked inside. The place was closed, but they still had a security guard, which greeted them as they entered. “Evening boss!” He said with a wave. Jesse nodded to him in return as they passed to get to the elevator. 

“We'll go to my office, which has a private elevator that leads to both the garage and the penthouse.” 

Hanzo simply nods, not really wanting to break the pleasant silence between them as Jesse leads him inside the elevator. Where he presses a big button at the top. It's a pretty fast elevator ride, arriving at the top with a soft 'Ding!’. When the doors open Jesse steps out with Hanzo send flips a switch, turning the lights to his office on with a little sigh. “It's good ta be home.” He mumbles, leading the way through the big office and into another elevator. 

It's a shorter ride the the previous one, and soon they arrive at the penthouse. “Here we are, home sweet home.” Jesse says with a smile, leading Hanzo into the living area before letting go of his arm. “Make yerself at home, I'ma go get us something to drink, sweet tea sound good?” Hanzo nods in reply. He waits until Jesse is out of sight before roaming about to look at things. This is a really nice place. 

Eventually Hanzo tears himself away and sits on to the couch, careful almost as if it were made of glass. These couches looked fancy, they feel expensive. He doesn't want to mess them up. “here ya go sweetheart!” Jesse's voice says behind him, coming up his left side with a big smile and two glasses of sweet ice tea. 

Hanzo smiles and gladly accepts the one handed to him, taking a sip before speaking. “You have a lovely home. It's so cozy.” Jesse hums in response, sitting next to Hanzo with his legs crossed. “Well I'm glad ya like it, 's too big fer just me, but me n someone else? It would be perfect.” the Alpha replies, he sounds so lonely. It makes Hanzo heart ache. He stares into his glass for a moment before setting it down onto a coaster on the coffee table, then turns back to Jesse. 

“I could be that someone else.”

Groping hands and bruising kisses is how it started. Hanzo was sat on Jesse's lap, making soft mewl and purr sounds much like a cat, which made Jesse give him the pet name ‘Kitten’. “Ya like that little Kitten? Ya like when I touch ya like that?” Jesse whispers into his ear, deep and rumbling. It makes a shiver ripple through him. 

“Yes.. yes, god yes.” Hanzo's hands move up and down Jesse's arms, stopping to squeeze every now and then. He loves the feeling of the this man's muscles. Muscles that could either be used to harm or to protect.. he can feel his slit become absolutely soaked at the thought of the damage this alpha could do. 

“Let's get this off you hm?” Jesse rumbles, reaching his hands up to grip the back of Hanzo's suit jacket. And with a force that caused the omega to yelp in surprise, ripped the jacked right at the seam. “H-Hey! This my only suit!” Hanzo practically screeches, only to be hushed with a soft voice and soothing hands. “Easy now darlin, I'll buy ya a new one.” 

Hanzo pouts, arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out. It makes Jesse chuckle.

“Hey now, no need ta pout.” He reaches his flesh hand up and gently grips the omegas chin between his index finger and thumb. “How's about I buy you a nice dress instead~?” The hand on Hanzo's chin moves down to brush over his neck and collar bone. “I bet you'd like mighty perty in a dress. Maybe a lil black one.” He chuckles. 

Hanzo's pout had disappeared, instead replaced by him biting his lip and squirming at the feather like touches. “A.. dress? Hm.. well, I suppose I would look good in a dress.” He replies, feeling a little smirk come to his face.

“Ohh, baby got some bite! Mm perfect.” the alpha croons, seemingly elated to finally have an Omega who wasn't timid or shy. 

“Mm I'll show you bite~” Hanzo growls playfully, rolling them over. 

The night was spent with possessive touches and bruising kisses. All in all, it was the best Valentine's a single omega could ask for.


End file.
